The Era Of Perfection
by AllieCatDiva
Summary: Eve Torres has turned heel and the WWE Universe has been shaken up. Everyone's favorite babyface diva is no longer the nice girl she was. When nobody trusts her, who will step up and love her despite her faults? Previously called Two Halves Of A Whole Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place on a Monday Night Raw (which didn't happen obviously) after Eve turns heel, talks about how she used Zack and she is proud to be who she is. It is also based on how I would love for Dolph and Eve to be a tag team together/couple. They both have almost the same gimmicks and Eve would be a lot better fit for Dolph than Vickie. I am not putting down Zack in this story because he is one of my favorite wrestlers and I almost cried when Eve kissed Cena to end the storyline but when life gives you an Eve heel, you take what you can! This is going to be a one-shot. This is the same story as before but I moved it to a different pen-name!**

Eve Torres stood in front of the mirror backstage and fluffed her hair. She was preparing to get ready for her match tonight against Kelly Kelly. Instead of her usual colorful wrestling gear, she was wearing black.

Eve was sick and tired of people asking her why she did what she did. After three different explanations, the WWE universe was still in shock about how their girl-next-door turned out not to be as sweet as she seemed.

Even the divas in the back were questioning what she did. The "good" divas thought that Eve shouldn't have done what she did while the "bad" divas did not know whether they should trust Eve yet. That was the reason she was out in the hallway rather than the locker room.

The only diva who didn't seem to care about Eve's heel turn was Beth Phoenix who practically lived in a world that only consisted of her Divas Championship. It was refreshing to be around someone who treated her like a human being. Well other than the WWE Superstars. Most had better things to do than follow what the divas were doing. Of course Cena was upset and Ryder was a given but most of the others didn't mind.

Eve glanced in the mirror again and smirked to herself when she thought of Zack's face when she announced that she was using him.

"Well well well, it's Miss Eve Torres" a voice stated cockily from behind her. Eve turned around and pursed her lips, looking at the man standing in front of her. She looked him up and down before smirking.

"Dolph Ziggler… To what do I owe this honor?" Eve asked. He smirked and put his arms behind his head.

"So I saw that you finally ditched that loser Ryder. It's about time. You were way out of his league" Dolph told Eve. She sighed annoyed.

"That's what I kept telling him! But he wouldn't listen! I finally said yes to a date with Ryder to shut him up but suddenly he decides that means that I belong to him!" Eve grumbled. Dolph grinned.

"Well that's what happens when you give a dog a bone…" Dolph replied.

"Yeah…On top of that, everyone is giving me the stink eye! Like I am the only girl in the world who refused to date a loser! And freaking Cena doesn't even need an explanation!" Eve griped angrily.

"Sounds like you need a bodyguard…" Dolph chuckled. Eve glanced up at Dolph and smiled flirtingly.

"Are you offering?" she asked him. Dolph grinned.

"Only if you want me" he flirted back. Eve laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Vickie would love that. Does she even know you're here?" Eve answered. Dolph smiled sheepishly.

"Well I wasn't planning on running into you… so no, she doesn't know…" Dolph replied. Eve smirked.

"Case closed," she stated before glancing at the time, "I've gotta go. I have a match against Kelly Kelly. Idiot thinks that she can call me a skank and get away with it!"

"I know you'll beat her. Don't sweat it. I'll see you around Eve" Dolph stated. Eve did a flirty finger wave at him before walking away. Dolph sighed as he watched her go and walked back to his locker room.

"Where have you been?" Vickie screeched. Dolph rolled his eyes. He had first starting dating Vickie to use her for her power but when they moved to Raw, Vickie became his manager. Now that she had no power anymore, he was tiring of her and her screechy voice that would claw at his nerves.

"I told you I was going for a walk! If I had to listen to you and Swagger argue about one more thing, I was going to lose it!" Dolph responded before sitting down on the couch in front of the TV which was showing Raw live. Jack Swagger was the other guy who Vickie was managing and although his lisp was annoying, Swagger was not a half bad guy.

"That reminds me! Swagger! You and I need to talk about your US title reign!" Vickie stated before going into a rant about how Swagger should do better because she does not want to manage a loser.

"What do you mean a loser? I HAVE the title! How am I a loser!?" Swagger shouted back. Dolph tuned them out to watch the divas come out. Eve was out first and he still could not get over how beautiful she was. Eve's beauty was a lot more natural than most of the bleach blonde girls he attracted. He had had his eyes on Miss Torres since his debut on Smackdown. He had been so nervous about being in the WWE but didn't want anyone to know so he had covered up his nervousness with cockiness. Eve had shaken away his fear when she called him Dick (even though she clearly knew his name) Ziggler and winked at him showing that she knew about his nervousness.

"What do you think Dolph? Who's right? Me or Vickie?" Swagger asked Dolph suddenly. Dolph turned slightly.

"What? I wasn't listening" he responded. Vickie rolled her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME but what is so important that you can't be bothered to listen to us!?" Vickie shouted before she stomped over to him.

"A divas match? You are ignoring us for a divas match?" Vickie asked astonished. Swagger walked over and glanced at Eve using a neck-breaker on Kelly Kelly. He whistled.

"Nice. Hey, isn't that Ryder's girl?" he asked.

"Not his girl" Dolph responded quickly. Vickie stared at him.

"Why do you care?" Vickie asked. Dolph smirked.

"Like I need to tell you why I do things!" he stated cockily. Vickie huffed and stomped out the door.

"I'll be back later!" she shouted.

"We're right here! No need to yell!" Swagger exclaimed before rolling his eyes.

"God that woman!" he muttered. Dolph made a noise of approval while he continued to watch Eve do a diving moonsault off the top rope. Swagger glanced at Dolph out of the corner of his eye.

"You like her" he stated.

"What? No!" Dolph said defensively. Swagger laughed.

"Man! You heard Eve earlier! She uses guys and is proud of it! Why would you prove her right by falling for her?" Swagger asked. Dolph shrugged.

"I just did…" he answered as he watched Eve pin Kelly Kelly to win the match. Swagger slapped him on the back.

"Well, good luck with that. Just be careful man" Swagger warned. Dolph smirked.

"Okay first of all, what makes you think I'm going to do anything? And secondly, I am the SHOWOFF and I am nothing short of perfection! Why would I get hurt!? I am the one to use women and then spit them out!" Dolph retorted. Swagger shrugged.

"Whatever man. I'm going to grab something to eat. Be back soon" Swagger stated before he left.

"Eve will NOT walk all over me…" Dolph murmured but it was more to reassure himself than anything. He stood up and walked towards the gorilla position.

Eve Torres had just returned backstage after beating Kelly Kelly. Eve was happy to have won the match and hopefully prove to the Universe that she was still the same wrestler. As a plus, maybe Kelly would shut up now and not provoke a fight that she could not win. The tech hands backstage stepped out of her way as she walked down the hall and Eve was proud to have caused enough un-sureness in them to do that.

"Told you, you would win" a voice stated. Eve smiled happily to hear his voice but wiped the smile away when she turned around.

"So it would seem. Perhaps you're my lucky charm Dolph" Eve responded. Dolph grinned and was about to answer her when tech hand accidently walked into Eve because he was not looking and she fell forward.

Dolph quickly caught her in his arms and they stared into each other's eyes. Eve exhaled slowly as his hands slid up her back, combing through her hair so his long fingers could grip her head without removing his eyes from hers. Dolph tilted her face up for his mouth to claim hers. The kiss is slow and sweet but strangely compelling and Eve gasped before slipping her tongue into his mouth. She twisted her hands into his hair, pulling him closer, and pressed her body against his. For a few seconds Dolph seemed content to let her kiss him but then he quickly takes over, his tongue easily subduing hers as he deepens the kiss. The intensity of the kiss builds quickly as their hands branch out, experiencing each other.

They pulled away before either could get carried away although neither one wanted the kiss to end. Both could very easily claim that this was the best kiss they ever had and they were looking forward to many more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but I sort of had this idea that was bouncing around my head for a while so… here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Storyline: Everything that Eve did to play Ryder is the same and the only difference is what happened at WrestleMania.**

Eve glanced around the hallway to make sure that no one was around and only once she deemed it clear did she knock on the door in front of her. The door opened and Eve quickly entered. She turned to the person in the room and smiled at him.

"Hi honey" she stated to Dolph.

"Hey gorgeous!" Dolph replied before wrapping his arms around Eve's waist and pulling her to him. He leaned in and kissed her. Eve smiled against his lips.

"Where's Jack?" Eve asked in-between kisses. Dolph chuckled.

"Just what every man wants to hear! His girlfriend thinking about another guy while she's kissing him! Who cares about Swagger!" Dolph retorted. Eve smirked.

"Oh am I your girlfriend now?" Eve asked teasingly. Dolph rolled his eyes.

"Woman, you know that you are. I just want to kiss you and you keep asking stupid questions!" Dolph answered.

"Impatient are we?" Eve teased grinning.

"You know I'm really regretting this plan! I want to shout to the world that you're mine! Especially to that Zack freaking Ryder!" Dolph grumbled. Eve fought to smother a smile.

"Jealous?"

"Of course I am! I know you're only playing Ryder but after you kissed him, he thinks you belong to him! I just want to punch him in his face!" Dolph answered grouchily. Eve wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry honey. After WrestleMania this Sunday, this will all be over and we'll be the power couple of the WWE!" Eve soothed Dolph. Dolph pulled Eve flush against him.

"It better be!" Dolph replied before kissing Eve again. Sparks flew in the air and Eve fought back a whimper as she felt Dolph's mouth against hers. Her hands curled into his hair and tugged. Dolph let out a moan. She could feel his hands on her face, fingers stroking over her cheeks. Eve let out a whimper as he deepened the kiss, her hands sliding down his chest, fingers tangling into his shirt as her hands came down over his shoulders. She could feel the heat of his hand on her back through the material of her clothes, his other hand sliding up, pushing through her hair, then settling on the back of her neck, his fingers hot on her skin.

"Ahem" a voice stated rousing both of them from their kiss. Eve and Dolph glanced at each other, frightened before turning to face the intruder who walked in while they were wrapped up in their own worlds.

"Not that that wasn't hot but… What the hell?" the person asked confusedly. Dolph sighed.

"Look Swagger… can't you just forget about what you just saw?" Dolph asked. Jack shook his head.

"Man! I can't! I'm too curious!" Jack answered before turning to Eve, "I thought you were with Ryder…"

"Not really…." Eve sighed, "We have to tell him Dolph. That's the only way, he'll keep quiet"

"Fine" Dolph answered, "But I'm not happy about this!"

"Yeah yeah… now tell me what's up!" Jack replied. Eve glanced between the guys.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone!" Eve stated. Jack rolled his eyes and nodded.

"It all started about four weeks ago. Dolph and I kissed and we realized that we both liked each other. We originally weren't going to hide it but then Ryder kept posting these stupid videos about what a horrible person I was and then I came up with a plan…." Eve explained.

_Flashback – 4 weeks ago_

"_I going to kill him!" Eve exclaimed as she stormed into Dolph's locker room. He was tying the laces on his boots and glanced up when Eve walked in._

"_Well then, I can help you hide the body and then give you an alibi" Dolph smirked. Eve rolled her eyes._

"_I'm serious Dolph! I'm really going to kill him!" Eve replied hotly._

"_Who are you talking about?" Dolph asked._

"_Zack freaking Ryder!" Eve spat out. Dolph chuckled._

"_What did that loser do this time?" he asked. Eve glared at him._

"_He keeps posting these stupid videos about what a slut I am and how I led him on and shit! Everyone clearly knows that I have not slept with anyone and I did not lead him on! He was delusional!" Eve growled. Dolph held his hands up in surrender._

"_Hey hey! No need to growl at me. I know and I believe you!" Dolph answered, "But if Ryder keeps bothering you, I could beat him up or something."_

"_No! That would be too easy… I want to HURT him!" Eve spat out and Dolph smirked. He did not like Ryder any more than Eve did. Although he was playing dumb, he knew EXACTLY what Eve was talking about, having seen the videos himself._

"_And knowing you, my little mastermind heart-breaker, you have a plan" Dolph stated evily. Eve smirked._

"_Of course I do…." Eve answered._

"_So what's your plan" Dolph asked._

"_Well I think I should make Ryder feel more pain. If he thinks I led him on before, just wait until my plan is through. Ryder is supposedly coming back next Monday, all healed up and shit. It's supposed to shock me and the WWE universe but I overheard Kelly telling Alicia so there goes Ryder's idiotic master plan" Eve stated as she rolled her eyes and Dolph smirked._

"_So I was thinking that I pretend that I feel guilty and all for 'playing Ryder' and get Ryder to trust me again… which won't be too difficult because he thinks with the brain between his legs and not the one in his head… Anyway so I play him and get him to join Team Teddy's team at WrestleMania because you know how Laurenitis and Long are having a thing. There I do something like kick him in the balls or make him loose his match or something and ta-da! I have my WrestleMania moment and Ryder gets embarrassed at the biggest PPV! What do you think?" Eve finished._

"_Well I really don't want you anywhere near Ryder but I have to say, your plan is dastardly! But there is one problem… if you are playing Ryder… we have to hide our relationship…." Dolph gave his opinion._

"_Oh… that's right… that completely slipped my mind…" Eve stated. Dolph shrugged._

"_Well…. What if we hide our relationship until WrestleMania and along with embarrassing Ryder, we expose our relationship and become the power couple of the WWE!" Dolph thought aloud. Eve thought about it and smirked._

"_That sounds perfect!" Eve stated evily._

"Wow…. that's…. that's EVIL!" Jack exclaimed. Dolph and Eve smirked.

"Well yeah… that was the plan!" Eve stated.

"Ryder needs to get what he deserves!" Dolph added. Jack grinned.

"Hey now! I wasn't saying it was a bad thing! I'm actually really impressed! I'll definitely keep it a secret! I want to see the look on Ryder's face!" Jack stated and all three grinned evily.

That Sunday (WrestleMania), Eve was nervous. She and Dolph had been planning for weeks now but she was still nervous and hoped that everything went according to the plan. Then Eve shook her head and scoffed. _Of course it's going to be fine! Ryder won't know what hit him!_ she thought.

Unfortunately Eve lost her match and as she was stomping back to the locker room, she got a text from Dolph that said that Vickie went to scope out the competition and would not be back for an hour so she headed over to Dolph's locker room before knocking. Jack opened the door and let her in.

"Hello Eve! Come on in!" Jack welcomed her. Eve shot him a look before turning to Dolph.

"What the hell is up with him?" she asked annoyed. Dolph rolled his eyes.

"He drank like five energy drinks! Moron… Anyway, I'm sorry that you lost to Kelly and Maria" Dolph told Eve. Eve scoffed.

"It was all Beth's fault! How she got pinned by those losers is beyond me! They're not even wrestlers!" Eve complained.

"I thought Kelly's Merry-Go-Round was pretty sick!" Jack announced. Eve gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up! I'm whining!" she exclaimed. Jack pretended to zip his lips and bounced out the door. Eve blinked twice.

"He REALLY needs to lay off the energy drinks" she stated and Dolph nodded.

"That's what I was telling him! A man his size cannot be bouncing!" Dolph scoffed, "Anyway onto more important things, are you ready for tonight?"

"I was born ready!" Eve answered before she looked at the clock, "As much as I'd like to hang out here, I've gotta find Ryder"

"Okay but before you go…." Dolph answered before grabbing Eve and kissing her hard, "You. Are. Mine." Eve laughed.

"Why don't you just pee on me!" she teased although truthfully Eve loved it. She walked out the door and went to Team Teddy's locker room. While the heels all got their own rooms, the faces were all friends and were in the same locker room. Nikki opened the door.

"Oh it's just you" she stated. Eve glared at her.

"Don't you have someone to sleep with?" she asked flipping her hair. Nikki smirked.

"Aren't you one to talk" Nikki stated. Eve opened her mouth to say something but Ryder walked over.

"Hey now! Let's all be nice!" he stated as he wrapped his arms around both Eve and Nikki. Eve held back a shudder as she pulled away and sat down on a bench. Teddy walked over.

"Listen playa! Since you're on my side you have to wear my t-shirt!" he stated handing Eve a blue shirt with his face on it. Eve looked at it like it was a piece of garbage and was about to retort that no one wanted his face on them but put in on over her ring gear because she didn't want anyone to know her plan ahead of time. **(A/N I changed what Eve was wearing a little because I hated how that black skirt looked with the shirt) **

Soon it was time to head out for the match and Eve walked out with Ryder. She looked at the ring and automatically her eyes found Dolph. Although he looked really cocky, she could see his eyes soften when she looked at him. Jack was also in the ring and it looked like the energy drink may have worn off because he was no longer jumping around.

The match went on for a while and Eve was pretty bored. She was secretly cheering for Team Johnny and wished that she was wearing the red shirt because it would look better on her than it did either Vickie or Brie as it looked good against her skin tone. Finally the moment came that Eve was waiting for. Ryder was tagged in and he was facing Miz. Eve walked around to the heels side of the ring pretending to be cheering for Ryder and not seeing where she was going. She "accidently" bumped into Dolph who was standing on the ground by the apron. Dolph turned to look at her menacingly and Eve started to back up. Ryder had just used the broski boot on Miz and was fist-pumping when he saw what was happening outside of the ring.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Ryder shouted at Dolph. Once Eve knew that Ryder was looking, she winked at Dolph and she stopped backing up before slowly smirking. Dolph smirked back, grabbed Eve and planted a kiss on her. Eve wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Eve could practically FEEL Ryder freaking out and the saw the cameras on her out of the corner of her eye. Eve pulled away and looked at Ryder smirking just as Miz grabbed Ryder and did the Skull-Crushing Finale on him.

Ryder was pinned one…two…three and it was over. Team Teddy was screaming in anger and Team Johnny quickly filed out of the ring and onto the ramp. Eve however climbed into the ring and pretended to be concerned about Ryder. She touched his arm and he pushed her off of him.

"What was that? Why did you kiss Dolph?!" Ryder exclaimed. Eve opened her mouth, pretending like she was going to answer before she kicked him in his nuts and climbed out of the ring before anyone could react. She walked the short distance to the ramp where Team Johnny was gloating and took Dolph's hand. Turning back to Ryder, she lifted their arms and gave Ryder one final smirk.

Eve had done it. She got her WrestleMania moment, embarrassed Ryder by kicking him, kissing Dolph and making him loose the match and finally she and Dolph could stop hiding their relationship. That night, the heels celebrated by going out to a club but she and Dolph had their own celebration in Dolph's room.

The next morning on Raw, Ryder decided to call Eve and Dolph out. They walked out holding hands and smirking at everyone in the midst of a loud crowd of boos. Dolph opened the ropes for Eve and followed her. Ryder glared at them from his spot. Eve turned to glare at Ryder.

"You wanna know why we did what we did? That's easy. We wanted to embarrass you. You see, Dolph and I got together the week after I told the world that I was just using you and Cena. We were going to show our relationship but then after watching you and all of your stupid videos that were making fun of me, we decided to get some revenge" Eve stated.

"How does it feel Ryder? Knowing that lost to pure perfection?!" Dolph asked smirking, "You were so close to winning the girl and someone much more perfect stole her away!" The crowd was now shouting hoeski at Eve.

"Shut up! I wouldn't want a hoeski anyway! You can have her! But how do you know she's not using you too?!" Ryder asked trying to cause a break in their relationship. Dolph smirked. He knew Ryder was going to ask this.

"You just can't handle the truth. What would Eve be using me for? She just decided that someone as sexy as her should be with someone on her level…. Unlike you" Dolph answered.

"Ohh Dolph!" Eve giggled before she sent Ryder a smirk and kissed Dolph more provocatively than normal because she wanted to prove a point. Dolph on his part gave as good as he got. The crowd was split between booing and whistling. Suddenly they all heard an EXCUUUUUSEEEEE MEEEEEEEE!

"Dolph! What the hell are you doing?! Who gave you permission to kiss her! I refuse to allow you to ruin yourself with trash like her!" Vickie screeched into the mic. They all turned to face her.

"And what are you going to do about it Vickie? Throw a temper tantrum?" Eve asked evily. Vickie glared at her.

"I don't know who you think you are little girl but…." Vickie warned.

"But what? You don't own me and you can't tell me what to do. I was tiring of you anyway. It's time to let you go!" Dolph retorted. The crowd let out an OHHHHHHH! Vickie just looked confused.

"But… but… but I made you into what you are now!" Vickie exclaimed. Dolph chuckled.

"Nah Vickie. I was just using you because you had power and now you don't so I don't need you anymore. I have a much sexier and younger manager now" Dolph answered wrapping his arm around Eve's waist. Vickie let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Noooooooooooooo!" she screamed. Suddenly Jack Swagger's music started to play.

"Oh come now Vickie! You still have me…." He stated. Vickie looked up and looked less angry.

"Jack! Go beat him up! NOOWWW!" she ordered. Jack pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm…. Actually….. I think I'd rather take their side" he stated before climbing into the ring with Eve and Dolph. Vickie looked positively shocked. She turned her anger on Eve.

"YOU! You're the one who took them from me! I'll get you for this little girl!" Vickie screamed. Eve smirked and made a come-on motion.

"I'd like to see you try. You've beaten weak divas like Kaitlyn before but you'll never be able to get me!" Eve chuckled before glancing at Dolph and Swagger, "Especially with my two bodyguards!" Suddenly Dolph was hit from behind. They all turned to see Ryder hit him with his mic.

"You know what? You two deserve each other. You're both the same!" Ryder shouted trying to bring the attention back to him. Jack jumped to attention and tackled Ryder. Dolph got up and joined in on beating him up. Eve walked over and touched Dolph's shoulder before murmuring something to the guys. Jack and Dolph grabbed Ryder and held him up. Eve walked over to him and brought her arm back before smacking him as hard as she could across his face. Dolph then grabbed Ryder and did the Zig-Zag on him before all three climbed out of the ring.

"Ouch that's going to leave a mark" Dolph chuckled into the mic. Eve took the mic and spoke.

"It's now the Era of Perfection" she stated clearly into the mic before dropping it and standing in-between Dolph and Jack, lifted their arms up as the three stared down Ryder. It truly was going to be the Era of Dolph, Eve and Jack and no one was going to forget it anytime soon if Eve had a say in it.


End file.
